Phases 123
by XStarryNightX
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! Smiling gently I tried to reassure her, “Lacus how long have we known those two?”...“For awhile, I suppose."..“Have you ever known them to just give up and call it quits?” I asked..."No." AXC
1. Chapter 1

"Phases 1-2-3"

(Cagalli's POV)

"Thank you for attending the meeting on short notice, Miss. Attha. Now if you excuse me, I must be going," General Canon said as he walked by me and out the door. Once the door closed, I fell right back down on the chair I've been sitting on for the past 5 hours. _(Finally it's over, I thought I would be in there forever.") _

Sighing out loud I thought about the meeting and the concerns that were issued. _(Why is it that peace is so hard to attain and to keep when fighting is totally the opposite.) _I heard a quiet knock on the door and looked up surprised.

Smiling gently I asked," Is there anything you want, Kisaka "

"I just wanted to inform you that Athrun Zala is waiting for you presence in the main lobby." my old friend and guardian replied.

I could feel my eye become large and my mouth opening wide. "Why is Athrun here?"

"I have no idea," Kisaka responded "However, if I were you, I would hurry along to see for myself."

Getting up quickly, I stuffed all the loose papers back into my briefcase, missing the smirk Kisaka gave off.

__

(What could Athrun possibly want. He knew I would be in meetings all day, so why come visit.) Once I completed my task, I walked quickly to the door and out into the hallway. I pressed the button for the elevator, tapping my foot impatiently. Once the doors open I walked in and pressed the button for the main floor.

I looked up and saw Kisaka walking out of the conference room I was just in. Right before the door closed, I heard him say, "You forgot your."

Pondering on what I could have forgotten, I looked down and made a mental list of everything I had when I walked into the conference room. Yet I had everything with me and nothing seemed to have been left behind. I could feel myself getting more and more annoyed thinking about the item I left behind. _(I swear, if he was lying…)_

It was about a minute later when the doors to the elevator reopened. Stepping out, I squinted for about five seconds until my eyes adjusted to the dim light of the elevator to the brighter light of the lobby. I continued forward towards the middle of the lobby looking back and forth, trying to pin point the location on Athrun. Not finding him, I walked towards the front desk.

Noticing no one was there, I rang the bell. A couple second went by and no response. I rang it again. Just like before, no one came. Getting angry of the lack of service, I started to ring the bell like crazy. Not caring if anyone saw me or not caring what a total fool I was making myself to be. It was then when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Turning my head around slowly, I came face to face with a stranger. He was wearing a black overcoat with a hat cover his hair. I also found it strange was he had a pair of sunglasses on, that covered his eyes. _(Who wears sunglasses inside a building?)_

"May I help you," I asked, while trying to keep my temper down.

"I just wanted to point out the sign right there Miss." the stranger replied while pointing downward.

Looking down I saw the little squared sign next to the bell I was ringing. On it, it said in large bold letters, **NATURE CALLED, BE BACK IN FIVE MINUTES**. I could feel my face become beet red. Turning around, I excused my self from the stranger and walked back to the elevator. _(Who in the bloody world leaves a sign like that.)_

Once I reached my destination, I looked back to check if Athrun had mysterious appeared without my knowledge. Once again, I didn't see the blue hair Coordinator. Pressing the button for the elevator, I decided to go back up and check if Kisaka was still there and see what mysterious item I left behind. Walking inside the elevator I pressed the button for the fifth floor, hoping that was the right floor.

………………………………...............................................................................

(Athrun's POV)

I had no idea what posses me to do what I was doing. Considering that she probably going to kill me afterwards. Except, last night when I talked to her through the phone, she wasn't herself. Hearing the elevator door open, I quickly hid behind a plant and watch the blonde hair girl walk out. She carefully looked around, most likely looking for me. I turn around so my back was leaning on the plant's pot. I noticed her walking towards the front desk. _(Good, everything is going to as plan.) _I could hear the bell being rung once and seconds later, it was rung again. Then I could hear her banging on the bell repeatedly. It was at that point when I had trouble keeping silent, as I could fell chuckle escape my lips. I also made mental note to buy a new bell for the hotel.

I took note as a person came behind Cagalli and lightly tap on her shoulder. As the scene took place, I was trying to figure out who the stranger was. He seemed so familiar, by the way he stood and walked. Then it came to me.

I watched as Cagalli went back to the elevator. As she walked inside the elevator, I saw her check the lobby once more and then the doors closed. Stepping out from hiding spot, I quickly walked over to the stranger at the front desk. Once I was behind him, I tap his shoulder.

He turned his head back and smiled once he recognized me. Turning completely around he took his hat off, revealing his brown hair. He then took off his sunglasses which revealed his purple eyes.

Smiling I said, "I'm glad you can make it,"

"So am I Athrun," Kira responded, "And by the looks of it, we are entering phase 2?"

"Affirmative,"

………………………………............................................................................................

Author's Notes:

Okay, this was suppose to be a one-shot kind of story. However, when I was typing this, I decided to scratch that idea out. This is going to be 3-chapters long. And I know its short but I'm sorry. I wanted the next part to be by itself. I just got this idea over the weekend. And I'll try to get the next two chapters up as quickly as possible, b/c of the fact I left two other stories unfinished. So expect the next chapter by Wednesday or Thursday. And the last chapter up by Monday. Please review n tell me what you think. Especially considering I haven't told you what Athrun is planning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Phases 1-2-3"

****

"Chapter 2"

(Cagalli's POV)

"Just great, no one is here," I replied to myself while looking around the conference room. I slowly walked toward one of the chairs in the room. _(This is crazy! First Kisaka tells me Athrun is waiting for me in the lobby. Secondly he tells me I forgot something in this blasted room. Thirdly, Athrun wasn't even in the lobby. Then I made a total fool of myself at the front desk. And lastly, I have no idea what to do!) _I quickly dug my fingers into my hair.

Then a thought came to me and I could feel myself smile. Pulling my hands away from my hair, I started to rub my stomach. _(Your father will pay for this you know. These hormones of mine aren't helping the situation either.)_

……………………………….......................FLASHBACK………………………………......................

"Your test results came back, Mrs. Zala," Dr. Canon replied, holding up a sheet of paper.

"You called me down here for that?" I asked getting upset. "Couldn't you just have called me on the telephone?"

"Yes, I could of," Dr. Canon continued.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU!" I screamed.

"May I ask you a personal question, Mrs. Zala."

"Lets think about this, NO!" I answered getting up from the chair. "Good day doctor." I quickly walked toward the door.

"Just so you know, you're 100% pregnant."

I could feel the blood drain from face. Turning around I asked," What?"

"You might want to sit down for this, Mrs. Zala," Dr. Canon replied, while pointing to the chair I was sitting a minute ago.

Walking back, I sat down and looked up to face Dr. Canon, disbelief over taking me.

"This can't be happening,"

"Yet it is Mrs. Zala. And by the looks of it, you might be about two months pregnant."

"TWO MONTHS! Are you telling me, I have this little baby growing inside of me for two months?"

"It would be better if you calmed down a bit and yes."

"However, may I ask you that personal question now?"

Looking back up I answered, "Yes,"

"Do you tend to lose your temper easily,"

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I was just wondering, considering the fact that you're now pregnant, your hormone level is going to go up. Making your temper,"

"Much worse to deal with," I finished for him.

"Exactly,"

I could feel myself smiling and said, "If there isn't nothing else Doctor,"

………………………………....................FLASHBACK ENDS………………………………..................

__

(It's been a month since and not a single soul yet knows about you. I suppose I've been waiting for a good opportunity to tell friends and family. Especially your father, he has yet to know.) Getting up from the chair I walked toward the window. Everything looked so peaceful and quiet. Children playing with each other, people talking about news and life. Ever since the war ended, naturals and coordinators became best of friends. _(Just the way it should be.)_ It was then when I picture Athrun and myself playing and walking with this child of ours, knowing we made this world peaceful and safe for he or she to grow up in. It was then, when I could feel the relief roll off my chest. Just knowing that our child would be growing up in a different atmosphere that I grew up gave me hope for his or her future. _(Then again, this doesn't sound nothing like me. I would have to say, I grew up and became more mature and responsible after the war. I'm not the same person I was during the war. The blonde hair natural who lost her temper on everything that didn't go her way. Which by the way made me a spoil little princess. Which I didn't mind 100%)_

Touching the glass of the window with my forehead, I could feel the tension of my job loosing up. _(I suppose meeting Athrun during the war was the best thing for me.)_

I heard a knock coming from the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me," the voice of my twin brother responded. Kira Yamato, a brother who I met during war. Someone who was completely different from me, yet so much alike me in other views. We both can be stubborn, I can say that for certain.

Turning to face the door I responded, "Come in."

Opening the door, I saw Kira's figure entering and closing the door behind him. Smiling at me he asked, "So what are you doing here all alone?"

"Thinking I suppose," I responded turning back towards the window.

"Really," I heard him respond. He started to walk towards me then stopped. I could hear the worry in his voice when he asked, "Is everything all right Cagalli? I've been worried about you these past weeks."

"I'm fine Kira, thank you for your concern. It's just…." I started.

"Its just what, Cagalli?"

"I don't know,"

"What have you been keeping to yourself?"

Turning around to face him I smiled, "And how would you know that I was keeping something from you?"

"Let's just say it's a twin thing," Kira responded and walked toward me, "So what's this little secret you been keeping from us."

"You'll find out soon enough," I replied.

"Oh really," he asked looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I think it's only right if I told Athrun first about this little secret of mine."

"I see, that's a wise decision. You do realize he has been worried about your well being as well."

"Yeah," I answered looking down. _(I had promised myself I would tell him this week about the baby. But every time I would try to tell him I would chicken out and yell at him for being a jerk. Not the brightest way to tell him that he is going to be a father.)_

"Cagalli?" Kira asked lifting my face up to his. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

Smiling I shook my head. "I'm fine Kira, you know me. If I have a problem, the first thing I would do is yell at someone."

"That's true, I suppose. However, this is something you been thinking of lately. Athrun been worried that you been having second doubts."

"Second doubts of what?" I asked.

"Second doubts of your marriage with him."

"WHAT!" I yelled, "Your joking, right?"

"Sadly, I'm not. He told me that as of lately, you been pushing his away and yelling for every little mistake he makes." Kira continued.

I could feel moisture gathering at the tips of my eyes. _(How could Athrun possibly think that. He knows how much I love him.)_

"And the first thing I did realize when I walked in here was…" Kira stopped and looked at me dead center in the eye.

"WHAT! What did you notice Kira, tell me!" I screamed.

"Your ring,"

"What about my ring?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your not wearing it Cagalli."

Touching my left hand, I felt around my fingers. It was then when everything dawned on me. My wedding ring! _(Kisaka wasn't lying! I was playing around with it during the meeting. I must have forgotten to put it back on!)_

"I got to go!" I said, while running toward the door.

"Cagalli, where are you going?" Kira asked surprised of my reaction.

Before I ran out of the room I turned around, "I'm going to find my ring. And Kira, do me a favor. If you happened to see Athrun anywhere, tell him I'll met him,"

"You'll met him at home," Kira finished.

Looking at Kira curiously, I responded, "Alright, tell him I met him back home."

Running into the way, I couldn't shake the feeling that Kira too was hiding something from me. _(What ever it is, I'll get it out of him later. Now I have to find Kisaka and that ring of mine!)_

……………………………….................................................................................

****

(Kira's POV)

Watching Cagalli running out of the conference room, I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. I quickly dialed a number I knew by heart and pull the phone near my ear, waiting for the familiar voice to respond.

"Hello," a female voice respond.

"Lacus, it's me," I replied.

"Kira, it's about time, I started to get worry."

"Sorry about that, the meeting took longer than expected."

"I see, so how much more time do I have then?" Lacus asked.

"By the looks of it, less than two hours. How is everything over there?"

"Everything is perfect."

"Good, I have to go however," I said turning around to face the same window I saw Cagalli looking through when I first came in.

"Alright then, I'll see you later then. Love you."

Smiling I responded, "Love you too,"

Ending the call, I dialed a second number I knew all to well.

"Hello,"

"It's was almost to easy," I replied.

"Really, where is she?" Athrun asked.

"By the looks of it, she on the hunt for Kisaka for the ring."

"The ring?" Athrun asked puzzled.

Not wanting to tell about Cagalli not having or wearing the wedding ring that he had placed on her left hand on their wedding day. "A ring that I suppose has sentimental purpose,"

"I see, so Phase 2 is completed?" Athrun asked slowly.

Checking outside the window and seeing Cagalli walk quickly to her car. "Affirmative."

………………………………...............................................................................

Author's Notes:

Yeah!! I finished chapter 2!!! I didn't think I would finish it on time to send it. Actually the way I wanted the story to end totally changed when typing this chapter up. Now I know I said I would have the next chapter up by Monday, but now I can't say 100% sure if that is going to happen. However, I can promise you it will be up by Wednesday, the latest.

So please review and tell me what you think. And for anyone who is wondering, I kind of place this story about 6 years after the war.

I also want to say thank you for those who reviewed for the last chapter.

****

**Ceylon**

**um ha ha ha**

**Pan-d-elyenP-nut**

**Heaven's Reaper**

Saiya-jin Patricia

Thank you so much!!! I appreciate it so much!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Phases 1-2-3

Chapter 3

****

(Cagalli's POV)

Closing the door, I started to think. Where do I go from here? I had no idea where Kisaka could have gone with my ring. I wasn't even positive if he had my ring. Today was not my day.

Laying my head on the steering wheel, I started to think what Kira had said back there.

__

"Is everything all right Cagalli? I've been worried about you these past weeks."

"I'm fine Kira, thank you for your concern. It's just…." I started.

"Its just what, Cagalli?"

"I don't know,"

I still don't know what's wrong with me. I've been so stressed out lately. With work and this baby. Leaning against the seat I gently tap my stomach. I was kind of surprised no one noticed I gained a couple pounds already. Smiling to myself I realized if someone had noticed, they probably would have kept their mouth shut. Thinking I would yell at them for calling me fat. Grand mother I would become. It was then when I started to laugh.

It finally make sense. I've been running lately. Running away from the truth. It's not that I was afraid of what Athrun, Kira or everyone else would say about the baby. It's just I was afraid to become a mother. I never took any classes on parenting before. Would I actually be a good mother? I never had a mother figure to look at. My mother died when I was younger. My father was there at times.

Would I be like my father? A parent who barely had time for his or her children because of their job. So he had hire a nanny to watch over me. I could remember the times when I needed to speak to my father about personal issues of my life, but he was never there when I needed him. Sometime I would cry myself to sleep, just because I felt so lonely. I know I could have told my nanny or one of the servants, but it wouldn't be the same as me talking to my father about my problems.

Then again, I suppose that's the reason why I'm so uptight and so self-conscious. Would I always be their for my son or daughter? Would they come to be with their problems?

Looking up at the windshield, I smiled a little. My father wouldn't win the father of the year award, but I still loved him. Like he loved me. When he did take time off from work, he would take me any where I desire, just so we could talk. I remember one year, when I was about 10 years old, we had gone to Egypt. He had bought me these army tags. There were two of them. The first one had my name inscribe. The second one had my father's name inscribe. He told that as long as I wear them, he would always be with me. He also told me when he went away on business trips, all I had to do was hold onto the tags and talk to them as if he were there himself, if I ever came along any problems. And yet somehow, it worked. I had always felt relieved after talking to the tags. I could picture my father sitting in the nearest chair, listening to my problem.

Tears started to fall. Grabbing onto the tags that were hidden beneath my suit I got out of the car. "Why did you leave me?" I whispered to myself.

Would he had agreed on the decisions I had agreed to and disagreed. Would he been happy on the way I was ruling Orb.

Yes, he would have. Looking up into the sky, I pictured my father looking down at me. Smiling, feeling proud of my accomplishments. I was always the type that would prefer to fight than talk. Yet my father always taught me to do the opposite. There were times when I would disobey him. But he would respect my decisions on the times when I would prefer to fight.

Shaking my head, I could feel the tears continuing to fall. Standing straight up, I looked up and yelled out loud to no one in particular, but to my father, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? DIDN'T YOU KNOW I WASN'T READY FOR THIS KIND OF RESPONSIBILITY JUST YET!"

"Your father would have disagreed with you there," a voice replied.

Turning around to my right, I saw Kisaka standing there. "What do you mean by that?"

Walking towards me Kisaka replied, "Your father was proud of the woman you were becoming. He knew that you would be able to handle things on your own once the war was over."

"I know he believed me. But it's so hard," I yelled back, "It's been so frustrating! There are times when I just feel like running away and hide."

"If that's true, why haven't you done it?" Kisaka asked.

"Because if I just left Orb alone with those old men, this country will just fall apart. And I won't let my father's dream of a peaceful country and world go to waste. He fought to hard to get as far as he did!" It was then when I realized something. The reason why I didn't run and hide was because I didn't want to. I wanted to be just like my father and not give up because something didn't go my way.

"Your father was a great man Cagalli," Kisaka started. I looked carefully at him as he continued. "Many people respected him and his ideas. I remember when your father first brought you home he made a promise. He promised to protect you. He didn't want you to grow up in a world of hostility and violence. So he worked his hardest to make sure you didn't. Then he realized he failed you in the end."

"Kisaka," I said walking towards him. He took a hold of me and gave me a tight hug.

"I suppose that was one regret your father had,"

Stepping back, I shook my head. "He didn't fail me Kisaka. And I wished he was still a lived, so I could tell him that."

Looking at me surprisingly I continued, "My father taught me everything I know. I know I can get angry quickly and become shy on intimate moments. However, the bottom line is, my father did his best he could and I did learn to never give up in what you believe in. That's why in the end, my father destroyed Orb. At first, I was angry with him because of what he done. But now, I understand why he did it. He didn't run away from his problems. And I respect him for that. I'm proud to say that I was his daughter. That's the main reason why I kept his job. I want people to know what my father had done to protect this nation."

"Those are wise words Cagalli," Kisaka replied, smiling down at me.

"Thanks, it took me awhile to figure them out."

Grabbing something from his pocket, Kisaka stuck out his hand and opened it. "I think this belongs to you."

"Thank you Kisaka," I said, taking hold of my ring, I slipped it back on. "Now I feel complete." Then I remembered something Kira had asked me back in the conference room.

__

However, this is something you been thinking of lately. Athrun been worried that you been having second doubts."

"Second doubts of what?" I asked.

"Second doubts of your marriage with him."

"Kisaka, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"This morning, after the conference, you informed me Athrun was waiting for me in the lobby. You remember that don't you?" I asked. He shook his yes, which I took as a yes. "When I went down there, Athrun was no where in sight."

Looking surprised Kisaka replied, "That's a tad bit strange. He spotted me in the lobby and had requested you to come down. Saying he had something important to tell you. He looked quiet serious, yet he also looked sad. Like it wasn't the best of news."

Looking down at the floor, I started to think of different possibilities that Athrun wanted to talk about. The talk I had with Kira continued in my head.

__

"And the first thing I did realize when I walked in here was…" Kira stopped and looked at me dead center in the eye.

"WHAT! What did you notice Kira, tell me!" I screamed.

"Your ring,"

"What about my ring?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your not wearing it Cagalli."

"He wants a divorce," I said quietly.

Kisaka looked at me surprised of my response. "Of course he doesn't Cagalli. He loves you and you know that."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What are you applying to Cagalli. Where in the world would you get a crazy idea like that?" Kisaka asked.

"I just know. Really, why would someone like Athrun, who is sweet and caring want someone like me? All I been lately is rude and ruthless."

"Cagalli, your not thinking straight. You know Athrun loves you for you."

"Yeah, but maybe he found a woman who doesn't treat him like crap and always yells at him. I need to get out of here."

"Cagalli, listen to me. Athrun loves you and you love him."

Walking away from Kisaka I just waved my hand. "Talk to you later."

Getting inside the car, I decided it was time to go home and face the music.

………………………………..................................................................................

****

(Kisaka's POV)

Watching Cagalli's car pull away I shook my head. This wasn't good at all. Pulling my cell phone out, I dialed Athrun's number.

After a couple of seconds later Athrun answered, "Yes."

"What did Kira and Cagalli talk about?" I said cutting to the chase.

"I don't know, why?" he asked.

"What ever it was, Cagalli now thinks you want a divorce."

"Your kidding me?" Athrun replied worrying.

"I'm afraid I'm not."

After a brief minutes Athrun asked, "Where is she now?"

"By the looks of it, home."

"Alright then, I'll meet her there then."

"Athrun?"

"What is it Kisaka?"

"Do you actually think this is going to work?" I asked. To tell you the truth, I had my doubts when Athrun presented his idea to me.

"I'm positive. It just has to work. Just look at her, Kisaka. This past month, she's been burying herself in work. Not bothering to communicate with anyone."

"I know that Athrun. But I know for a fact that she is also hiding something from us."

"Yes, I realized that too. That's way I planned this to begin with. If I can get Cagalli to relax and be herself, then just maybe she'll open up and tell us what's wrong."

"I hope this works,"

"Yeah so do I. Considering I have to erase all thoughts of her thinking of me wanting a divorce."

"Yeah, about that. What exactly are you going to do?" I asked, waiting carefully for his answer.

"Let's just say Phase 3 is going to change a tad bit."

"I see, well lets just hope then it works."

A minute later, Athrun finally responded, "Yeah, that's is all we can do."

……………………………….......................................................................

Author's Notes

Okay, change of mind. There's going to be four chapters to this story. Sorry about that. But I just got this idea of Cagalli and Kisaka talking about her father. So I wrote it. I hope you guys liked it. Mmmm a divorce…..that doesn't sound to appealing.

I want to say thank you for those who reviewed for the last chapter:

Story Weaver1

klyukaizer

Water Lily2

sakura

Rednal29

zoro

Pan-d-elyenP-nut

Ceylon

hey

NickeyWhite2

betC

Koori no tenshi

Sesshomarusgirl123

Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter, I appreciate it a lot.

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll try to get the last chapter up by Friday.

Till next time

StarryNight


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:…….I did it again. This isn't the last chapter. Argh, I should really stop doing this. I had promised myself this would be a one-shot. Then it became a 3-quick chapter story. Not I'm going on to chapter 5. But I will stop at five I hope. But I did get a good idea. I'll tell ya at the end. These is kind of like a song fic. I used to songs.

1) I'm a bitch - by Meredith Brooks

2) Don't say Goodbye - by Paulina Rubio

Now onward with the story.

Phases 1-2-3

Chapter 4

(Cagalli's POV)

It was probably a good half hour before I confront Athrun. A good half hour of thinking.

Deciding that it was probably not best for me to think of the situation, I turn on the radio. Skipping a couple stations, I stopped when I heard a song that caught my interest.

__

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change

Turning the volume higher, I listen to the lyrics closely.

__

Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet

I smiled, remembering the night I warned Athrun about my temper and rages. Smiling gently, he had closed the gap between us and hugged me. I remembered feeling the hairs on my neck sticking up as he answered. "You might act like a little devil, but deep down your heart is a pure of a angel."

__

Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side

You were always there for me, weren't you. Every time I cried and just wanted to give up. You would just hold me and kept on whispering calm thoughts. Encouraging me to go on.

__

I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

It was then when it hit me that I knew this exact song. So I decided to join in the choir.

__

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
_I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"_

Laughing out loud, I could so picture this song being based on the relationship that I shared with Athrun. After all, I wasn't the easiest person to handle. But deep down, I knew that was what Athrun loves about me.

__

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man

I suppose at the beginning, no one actually thought our relationship would last. We both were to different. I was the type who would rushed into things while Athrun would think of a strategy before doing something. I was the hot-temper one and Athrun was the wise one. I suppose opposites really do attract.

In the end, we both learned something. Athrun taught me to become more mature and wiser. I taught him to be a stronger person by making decisions on his own.

__

Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

I just hope this is all a misunderstanding. I really don't know what I would do without Athrun in my life. He was there every time I needed someone to lean on. And I was always there when he needed me.

__

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
_I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"_

Who does he think he is anyways. He just can't leave me, especially now! I swear, I'll gain revenge for this. "Do you hear me Athrun, I won't let you do this. You're not going to leave me and your future child!"

__

Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing

I'm not going to be weak. I will tell him about this baby. No more running away. No more yelling and pushing people away. I will be strong. I will save this marriage of mine if it's the last thing I do.

__

I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

All I need is a plan. A plan to capture him and lure him in.

__

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
_I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"_

His not going to get away. I won't let him slip away either. I love him too much. I never met anyone in this world who understands me like he does.

__

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees

I don't care if I beg for forgiveness. What Athrun and I have is to special to let go. I won't let him give up on us. And either will I! If it's the last thing I do.

__

When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover

Have I been to involved with my own problems that I didn't realize something was wrong? Did Athrun have a issue that he was trying to tell me, that I wouldn't listen to him? If that is so, then tonight will be the night that I'll find out.

__

I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive

Tonight will end everything.

__

You know I wouldn't want it any other way

For better or for worse.

………………………………..........................................................................

****

(Athrun's POV)

I'm home. Yet nothing is going right.

How could she think I want a divorce? After everything we been through since we met, she thinks I want to leave her now?

Okay so for the past month, we've been fighting. Not the best sign saying that we are a happy married couple. If I can just figure out her little secret. Then maybe I can save this marriage of ours.

Stepping out of the car, I walked quickly to the front door. Once I opened the door, there standing in front of me was Lacus.

"Athrun, Kira told me everything," walking towards me, she gave me a tight hug.

Taking a big breath, I replied, "I know it looks bad right now Lacus, but I just got to trust my gut."

"What do you mean by that Athrun?" Lacus asked looking at me carefully.

"Just trust me on this Lacus. Is everything all set?"

"Yes. I'm having everyone park in the back and use the back door."

"Good, I'm going to take a quick shower. Tell Melinda, that once Cagalli arrives, tell her I would like to speak with her at our bedroom. That should give you time to prepare down here."

"Got it and Athrun." Lacus paused.

"Yeah," I asked looking back.

"I wish you the best of luck." smiling I walked up the stairs and headed to the master bedroom that Cagalli and I share. I wish myself the best luck as well.

Turning on the radio, I walked towards the bathroom. A nice warm shower might relieved the tension that's been growing. Once stripped of my cloths, I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water.

Where to start. Should I just tell her the truth? No, she'll kill me if she knew what I've been planning this past week.

Do I just go about our usual routine.

We she say something?

Feeling the warm water running down my back, I decided to relax. Forgetting about my problems, I tune into the song that the DJ was about to introduce.

"Ladies and gentlemen, feeling blue? Has your significant other deicided it's over."

………………………………................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV…./Listening to the same station as Athrun & same DJ/)

"Did they decide it's time to say Good-bye. Is it because you pushed them away?"

Turning the volume up once again, I listened. Is it me or is the radio reflecting on my life today?

………………………………........................................................................................

****

(Athrun's POV)

"Or is it because you didn't do anything to save what you have between each other."

Catching my attention, I listened. I'm to late to save our marriage. Should I have done something at the beginning?

………………………………....................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

"And you have no idea what to do about it. Well then friends, listen closely."

Smiling I just shook my head. You caught my attention, now lets see what you have to say about these problems of mine, shall we.

……………………………….........................................................................................

****

(Athrun's POV)

"Cause this is the song for you. Presenting, Paulina Rubio in Don't Say Good-bye."

Is that what Cagalli is going to do? Is she really willing to say Good-bye? Alright, Paulina, lets see what you have to say or sing about. Let me see if you can really save my marriage.

………………………………......................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

__

The circle of the moon  
The rising of the sun  
We'll be together soon

Pressing the gas, I felt the car move faster by the second. The sooner I get home, the sooner I can get this over with. And the sooner I realize the truth of what's really going on.

__

Our story's just begun

……………………………….........................................................................................

****

(Athrun's POV)

__

Time will bring us near  
I'll never be too far

I will never forget the day I met Cagalli Yula Attha. It was like we were destined to meet each other on that exact small island. Sure it wasn't romantic, but I don't think I would had fallen in love with her in another way. I knew that moment when she walked off to head back to her ship, nothing would ever be the same. It was like we both knew we would meet each other again.

_  
  
Oh, baby, don't you fear  
I'll always be where you are_

………………………………......................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

__

You can dry my tears

The second time I saw Athrun again, was yet again not the best situation either. It was then when I realized my mistake by letting him go and kill again. When he told me that he had killed Kira, I didn't have enough guts to kill him. Something inside myself stopped me before I could make him pay.

_  
  
But you can't stop the pain inside  
I'm trying to hide_

I couldn't understand why he wanted to kill Kira so much. Especially when I found out they were best friends. What would possessed the world to have two friends fight one another and have one kill the other.

_  
  
As I hold you near  
I know I have to pull away_

I knew deep down Athrun was hurting. He was scared. Scared of his actions. He became so sadden with the death of his friend/comrade Nicol, that all he wanted was revenge. It was only till that moment he realized what he had done.

_  
  
You know that I can't stay_

Watching him go, I felt something. I wasn't sure at the time what it was. However, I knew that I didn't want him to die either. Giving him the stone, I told him it would protect him. Even knowing that he had killed Kira.

……………………………….........................................................................................

****

(Athrun's POV)

__

All of my life  
No one has touched me the way that you do

When Lacus first told me about Kira being alive, I felt this weight being lifted off my back. All I wanted to do was talk to him. To make everything between us right again.

_  
  
Wherever I go  
I know that the road will lead back to you_

I knew from the beginning that Orb was doomed. I suppose everyone knew that. Yet no one gave up hope. Not Kira nor you. It was then when I realized what I must fight for. That I had to protect that world.

………………………………......................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV) (Athrun's POV)

._So don't say Goodbye_**.**

I don't think I can leave Athrun. I need him.

Would she actually leave me? Doesn't she know I love her.

****

._Don't turn away_**.**

He can't just leave me! Especially with this baby.

Does she just expect me to watch her leave without saying anything?

****

._It doesn't have to end today_**.**

No, I won't let him leave. 

No, I won't let her leave me.

** .**_Don't say Goodbye_**.**

I won't give up!

I can't just let everything we been through go to waste.

**.**_Cause I will love you 'til the end of time_**.**

  
  
"I love him."

"I love her."

………………………………......................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

__

Can you feel my love inside  
The way that my body's sighing

I couldn't believe my ears when my father told me Kira was my brother. I had so many questions to ask him. Yet I never had the chance to ask my father. But it had explain that connection I had felt with Kira during the war. The one feeling I was never able to figure out until that moment.

__

With your every breath

I had asked you to stay when I decided to tell Kira about me being his sister. I held on to you for support, while we tried to figure out was going on. Nothing at that moment made sense. But I was glad to have you by my side.

……………………………….........................................................................................

****

(Athrun's POV)

__

I try to memorize  
Every move you're making  
So I'll never forget

When I had decided it was time for me to go back to PLANT, you tried to stop me. I was surprised when you jumped at me, pushing me back. I knew I had to try to speak with my father but you didn't agree. Sometimes I wished I had listened to you but at the end you understood what I had to do. It didn't matter if we both knew my father wouldn't listened to me but at least I tried.

That was all that matter.

………………………………......................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

__

The way that you feel  
Whenever your heart is beating with mine

You came back and I was glad that the rock I had given you protected you. But deep down I knew that the rock had only protected you physically and not mentally.

When you didn't appear in the control room, I became worried. Deciding it was best to comfort you I left. I found you in the hallway, looking down at Justice. You looked crestfallen. Trying to cheer you up I had begun thinking about my father. I would never have the chance to speak with him again but we both knew you had the second chance to make up.

And that was when you hugged me.

_  
  
Wherever I go  
I'll keep my memories of you inside_

Stopping in front of the gate of the house Athrun and I share, I waited. There's no turning back.

……………………………….........................................................................................

****

(Athrun's POV)

__

So don't say goodbye  
Don't turn away  
It doesn't have to end today

Finally dressed, I walked towards the window.

The last battle. You told me that you were also heading out. It was then I became terrified that I would lose you. Trying to talk you out of going, you wouldn't listen.

Smiling I shook my head. You were always too stubborn for your own good.

When you told me that you wouldn't let me die I was surprised. You weren't scared of dying. But you were scared of Kira and me dying. Deciding that you wouldn't change your mind, I quickly grabbed you and held you. I had never felt the way I was feeling in that particular moment with no one else. I couldn't let you die either. I wouldn't.

So I too promised I would protect you.

_  
  
Don't say goodbye  
'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time_

It was pouring. Looking down from the window, I saw you pull up. Stepping out of the car, you looked up. _  
  
Don't say goodbye_

Our first kiss is probably the one thing I can never describe. It just felt too right.

………………………………......................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

__

Don't say goodbye  
We'll never be apart

The second I had stepped out of the car, I could feel you watching. Looking up, I saw the light in our bedroom on. Along with a shadow looking down at me. Not caring that I was getting wet I continued to stare at you.

_  
  
We'll see the same stars  
Just close your eyes  
And I'll be where you are_

Our first kiss was perfect.

I had always promised myself that I wouldn't become all mushy when I finally kiss. I wouldn't also become all girly.

However my first kiss was what I had always imagine. Especially when I thought you, Athrun Zala, as my knight in shinning armor.

Laughing out loud, I ran quickly to the front door. I've changed. Before I had ever met you, I didn't believe in those fairy tales. Yet now, after meeting you, they don't seem so stupid anymore.

_  
  
Don't say goodbye  
'Cause if you say that word  
My heart won't survive_

Opening the door quietly, I enter. Standing before me was Melinda, our maid. Taking my coat quietly she said, "Mr. Zala, wishes to speak with you in the bedroom."

"Thank you. By the way Melinda, take the night off." I replied.

Looking up surprised she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, because this is going to be a long night." I replied looking up the stairs. Debating if faith was with me tonight or not.

"Thank you Mrs. Zala. Good luck tonight." Melinda responded as she quickly walked to the kitchen door smiling.

Looking at her until she disappeared I thought about my situation.

Taking a step at a time, I walked up. It's either now or never.

……………………………….........................................................................................

****

(Athrun's POV)

__

So don't say goodbye  
Don't turn away

Listening to the door open and closed. I waited. Then I heard voices.

_  
  
It doesn't have to end today  
Don't say goodbye  
'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time_

Knowing exactly what I was going to do, I turned around from the window and looked directly at the door. Knowing that everything was in place. Holding my hands behind my back I waited. I just hoped she won't kill me for using the handcuffs. But deep down I knew there was no other way._  
  
Don't say goodbye_

It's either now or never.

………………………………......................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

__

Don't say goodbye

Reaching the top, I walked down the hallway.

_  
  
The circle of the moon  
The rising of the sun_

I could feel you waiting.

_  
  
We'll be together soon_

Once reaching my destination, I gently placed my hand on the doorknob. But I stopped.

_  
  
Our story's just begun  
Time will bring us near_

Was I ready for this.

Yes.

_  
  
I'll never be too far_

Was I scared?

__

Yes.

_  
  
Oh, baby, don't you fear  
I'll always be where you are_

But no matter what, I knew that Athrun and I can over come this. Reaching deep down myself, I pulled out the rest of my courage. Turning the knob I opened the door.

………………………………......................................................................................

Cagalli quietly stepped into the bedroom. Looking up she faced Athrun.

__

So don't say goodbye

Taking a step forward, Athrun stopped. Unsure what Cagalli was going to do or say.

_  
  
Don't turn away  
It doesn't have to end today_

Breaking the silence Cagalli answering Athrun's question, "We need to talk."

_  
  
Don't say goodbye  
'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time_

Shaking his head he agreed. "I agree. There seems to be some unsolved issues."

__

Neither knew where to begin. But both decided to walk towards each other. Not one backing down.

But both determined. _  
  
Don't say goodbye_

………………………………......................................................................................

__

Author's Note:

I finished!!! But I didn't finished the story like I planned. Let's just hope I do at the next chapter. My friend had burned me a CD recently with these two songs on them. And I decided to use them in the chapter as they seemed appropriate.

I also want to say thank you to:

1)NickeyWhite2

2)sakura

3)cheerful-pinkstar

4)Kid

5)klyukaizer

6)Pan-d-elyenP-nut

7)Water Lily2

8)Story Weaver1

9)Jays Arravan

10)koori no tenshi

11)wHiTe eLaNoR

12)PainetheBlackMage

13)Rednal29

14)Lomiothiel

15)Crazy for Athrun

16)Lady Light

__

I want to apologize if I forgot to put anyone else who also reviewed.

But do continued to review, I want to know what you thought of the chapter. I want to see if it was pointless or not.

Also I've been thinking of doing a Sequel to the story. How does that sound to anyone?

This would be the summary:

"Minister Zala killed in Bombing"

The morning's newspaper read, as Cagalli Zala world turned upside down. Only a few hours ago did she drag herself away from the disaster, bleeding and confused. Yet it could have been a lifetime ago - because now the world believes she is died. Including her husband.

Before Cagalli is able to reach her husband, the bomber strikes again. Killing innocent people. Realizing that he's bent on wiping out the witnesses to his crime, she must hide. Without money and ID, she becomes Ash Yula, hiding in a homeless shelter. Knowing it's too dangerous to go home.

Meanwhile, her husband, Athrun Zala, realized his running for senate in PLANT caused him to be away from his wife during the accident. After years of reassuring that the world was becoming a safer place, he finally grasp nothing. Not even a promising career in politics - is worth it without her by his side and their daughters.

Franticly he searches for anyone who was with Cagalli before the blast. But instead, he finds something or someone much more important.

__

Tell me if I should make a sequel with this plot.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Author's Note:

Once you finish reading, please read down below about the sequel. I need to know opinions.

Phases 1-2-3

Chapter 5

"Final Chapter"

****

(Athrun's POV)

After a moment, I decided to break the silence. "Would you mind if I speak first?"

Shaking her head she mouthed no.

Where to start. I wasn't sure myself.

"Cagalli, do you mind sitting?" I asked looking toward the chest next to the bed.

Looking at me suspiciously she replied, "I will. But if you don't mind, I will sit on the windowsill." She started towards the window. Thinking quickly, I quickly blocked her way.

Looking at me, she raised her eyebrow. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind, I prefer you to sit on the chest," Before she could protest, I continued, "I want to give you a massage. And I thought I would have a better position if you were sitting on the chest and me on the bed."

Looking at me surprisingly, she agreed. Changing directions, she walked over toward the chest and sat down. Looking directly towards the door she waited.

I could tell she was tense, by her posture.

Climbing slowly onto the bed, I sat down on the edge. Pushing her silently back into my legs. I started to work on her shoulders and neck with my hands. At first her guard was up but then she started to relax.

"Hard day at work, I see," I said, trying to start up some kind of conversation.

"You have no idea," Cagalli responded.

Releasing the tension on her neck and shoulders, I moved down toward her back. I knew we both felt content at the moment. But deep down we both knew that the one question and answer is still waiting.

It was a moment later when I heard Cagalli's voice. "A lot has happened today."

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound surprise.

"It had me thinking," Cagalli said.

"I heard," I mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" she asked, turning her head to look at me.

"Nothing," I said looking directly at her. Her eyes were so intense.

Looking at me suspiciously, she got up and walked towards the door and stopped. She looked around the room for a moment. Not sure what she was up to, I waited. It was then she turned around to face me and smirked. "Athrun."

"Yes?" I asked waiting nervously.

"What exactly were you going to do with those handcuffs?"

My eyes became large in surprise and I could feel my jaw drop a little. Stuttering I asked, "What handcuffs?"

Smiling as sweetly as she could she answered back, "I'm not a fool Athrun. I saw the handcuffs behind you back by looking at the mirror."

Turning to my right, I stared at the one mirror that was joined with the dresser. I could see myself sitting on the bed dumbstruck with a pair of handcuffs right behind me. She must have seen it when she got up.

Knowing I was a dead man I continued to play dumb. "I have no idea where those came from."

Her smile slipped away from her face as quickly as it came. "Don't lie to me Athrun," she replied in a stern voice.

Quickly getting off the bed I walked toward the dresser. "Cagalli, is something wrong?"

Looking up at the mirror I saw her eyes become narrow. Looking directly at me she replied in a voice that would send shivers down any men's back. "Don't you dare change the subject, Athrun Zala!"

Turning around to face her, I smiled. "Now where would you get a crazy idea like that? All I did was ask a simple question."

A minute later she continued, "Athrun may I ask you something?"

Not sure where she was heading I shook my head and waited. "Where were you today?"

"Today?" I asked dumbly, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yes, Kisaka told me you wanted to speak to me in the lobby when I got out of the meeting. That was true, wasn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Yes and I want to apologize. My secretary called and told me I was needed back at the office. I didn't have time to leave a note at the front desk." smiling quickly I remembered paying off the manager to leave the desk until Cagalli left. "But the strangest thing was that no one was there. Just a sign that well."

I saw her blush for a moment and said, "Yes I saw the same sign then." Looking at me carefully she asked, "Well as we didn't have time to talk then, mind telling me why you came? Kisaka said you looked serious."

Looking around the room, I looked for some kind of excuse. I didn't expect her to ask that. "Well you see," I started.

"Athrun? What's wrong? You look nervous." Cagalli replied.

Remembering what Kira had told me earlier today I faced her and asked, "Did you find whatever ring you lost?" Her eyes had become large. Continuing quickly, I stated, "Kira had called me and told me you lost it. So I was just wondering."

Shaking her head quickly she asked, "Kira told you?"

"Well yeah," I said.

"Did he tell you anything else?" she asked quietly.

Watching her silently I realized something must have happened between her and Kira. Something he didn't inform me of. "No he didn't."

Looking relived she looked down. "Athrun, I'm sorry."

Not sure what she meant I answered back, "Sorry for what?"

Looking back up, I saw her eyes become watery. Smiling she responded, "This month…I haven't been the best wife I could have been." I studied her carefully, trying to find the source of the problem. "All I have done was yell and scream hateful things to you. I'm not even sure why you tolerate it."

"Cagalli, I thought you would have realized it by now." I said smiling at her. Looking up at me surprisingly she shook her head. "So I would agree you have been moody lately. But then again, you always yell at me. You scare me half to death at times as well."

"Why do you put up with it?" she yelled.

"Because," I said walking towards her.

"Because what Athrun? Do you pity me." she asked getting angry.

Grabbing hold of her, I pushed her into my arms. Holding her tightly, I whispered quietly into her ear, "Because I love you."

………………………………........................................................................................

****

(Kira's POV)

Knocking quietly on the door, I waited.

About a moment later, Melinda opened the door. Nodding my head in, I walked in. The first thing I noticed was Lacus waiting in the middle of the room. Walking quickly towards, I noticed that she was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They've been up there for more than a half a hour. I'm getting worried that something bad has happened." Lacus answered hugging me closely. "I'm worried that they can't handle this. Kira what happens if they decide that they are better off alone."

Smiling gently I tried to reassure her, "Lacus how long have we known those two?"

"For awhile, I suppose."

"Have you ever known them to just give up and call it quits?" I asked.

Feeling her smile against my chest and replied, "No."

"That's what I thought. Look Lacus, we just have to believe in them and hope for the best."

Nodding her head she stepped away. "Everyone is here and waiting."

Looking up at the stairs I nodded. Understanding that everything was going smoothly. I just hope nothing does happen between them. "All we can do is wait."

Walking beside me, Lacus took hold of my hand and squeezed it gently. "I've been thinking lately."

Looking down at her, I waited for her to continued. "You keep on telling me that Athrun has this theory of Cagalli keeping a secret to herself. Am I right?"

Nodding my head, I continued to look at her confused. "I think I might know what her little secret might be."

"You do? But how do you know?"

"Let's just say it's a women's thing." Lacus replied smiling.

"Aren't your going to tell me?" I asked patiently.

Turning around, she headed toward the dinning room, where the guests were waiting. "I think Cagalli should be the one to announce it."

Looking at her suspiciously, I rubbed it off and followed her.

………………………………....................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

Holding my breath I waited. He said he loved me. But how can that be? Doesn't he want a divorce? This isn't making any sense!

Pushing him away, I stepped back. Noticing his face of surprised and shock of my actions. But then it changed. It became sadden and worried.

"So is it true then?" he asked.

"Is what true, Athrun?" I asked.

"The reason why you wanted to talk to me." he replied roughly. He turned around and headed back to the chest.

"I don't understand?" I replied quickly. I don't get it. What is going on? Just a minute ago he was fine. But now, his pushing me away.

"Kisaka told me," he said stopping.

Trying to think back, I realize he must have been talking about today. Then I could feel the anger growing inside me. "If what you say is true, then why are you the one angry. I should be the one whose angry. For god sakes, you're the one whose going around telling people how you been feeling lately!" I screamed at him.

Turning to face me, I noticed that he seemed to be confused. "I've been telling people lately that you have been pushing yourself away from me and everyone else. Even Kira and Lacus agree with me on that!"

"So you make me look like the emotionless bitch?" I couldn't even believe that just moments ago we were happy couple. Now everything seemed to be falling apart. And it was going down too fast. The one thing I had feared is about to happen.

"That's not what I meant," he replied in a quieter voice.

Feeling the tears fall, I didn't know what to do or say. Except I knew it came down to one thing. It was time to find the truth. "Athrun Zala, I heard many things. To the you the truth, today hasn't been going well."

Looking at me carefully, Athrun stayed silent. Appreciating it, I continued, "I could talk all day and tell you every detail. But I'm not. All I want is the truth. So I'm just going to ask one question. And all I want back is one answer. A yes or no. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head, I smiled. Here goes nothing. "Do you Athrun Zala want a divorce?"

It felt like centuries until Athrun finally responded. And when he did, he had looked at me directly in the eye and answered in the most serious voice I ever heard him use. "No."

Feeling the tears fall freely I ran toward him and jumped into his arms. We both hit the side of the bed and fell on top of it. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Athrun broke the silence. "I thought you wanted a divorce."

Using my hands, I pushed myself up and straddled his waist. "And where in the world did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Look whose talking."

Blushing slightly I smiled. "So we both screwed up."

Pushing himself up, I slipped down onto his lap while he sat up. Holding me gently against his chest, I heard his heart beat. "I think we both screwed up by listening to what other people were saying, instead of coming to each other for the answers."

Nodding my head, I closed my eyes. "Athrun," I started.

"What is it Cagalli?" he asked while running his fingers through my hair slowly.

"There's something you must know." I said pushing myself away from his chest so I could look directly into his green orbs.

I could tell he was nervous yet excited. "So your finally going to tell me then?" Looking at him confused, he smiled and continued. "You been keeping a secret from me about month. But I was afraid to ask, cause you kept on yelling and pushing me away."

"And I apologize for that." I said. Taking his hands into mine, we intertwine them together. "Athrun Zala, you are the one man I ever met, who was able to tame me. You are a incredible person. And the most wonderful husband a woman could ever ask for."

Smiling he responded before I could get the news out. "You know, this must be big. The big bad Cagalli Yula Attha Zala, is apologizing and saying the most sweetest things all in the same sentence."

Hitting his arm lightly I smiled. "There we go, that's the Cagalli I love." Athrun replied to my arm hitting. "The hit was on the gentler side. But it's a start."

"Athrun," I replied in a stern voice.

Looking up at me, he smiled. Lifting up his hand, he slowly stroke the side of my face. He then whispered quietly, "You are a amazing person Cagalli. You aren't like the girls I know. You personality and attitude make me a stronger person. And without you, I don't think I wouldn't have made it through the war."

"Athrun," I started but then stopped when he placed his finger on top of my lips. Removing his finger, he slowly came closer to my face until our noses were touching one another. "Cagalli I love you till the day I die. I would never leave you."

Smiling I responded back, "And I love you Athrun. Will all my heart." Taking the courage, I closed the gap between us. Kissing each other passionately. Pushing his back onto the bed we continued. Once we broke apart, I smiled.

I could feel Athrun's arm tighten around me as we rested on the bed. Taking the chance, I decided I had to tell Athrun now. "Athrun?"

"Don't talk, let's just stay like this a little bit more."

How dare he tell me what to do! He can't just tell me to shut up!

Wait, calm down. Don't screw this up Cagalli. I have to do this. I got to tell him no matter what. Getting mad won't help the situation.

"Athrun, about this secret of mine."

Catching his attention, he got on his elbows and looked down at me and waited.

It's now or never. "Athrun, I'm pregnant." I said quickly looking directly into his eyes. Trying to see some sort of reaction.

One moment I was looking into his eyes while the next I was pushed against his chest. "Athrun?" I asked slowly.

Pushing me away I saw him smile. "I'm going to become a father?"

Shaking my head, his smile became larger.

"I'm going to be a Dad!" he shouted getting up while dragging me up as well.

Taking me into his arms he whispered into my ear, "You have no idea how much this makes me happy."

Smiling I disagreed. "You have no idea how much this makes me happy just to get it off my chest."

……………………………….................................................................................

****

(Kira's POV)

It was probably a half hour later of my arrival when I heard steps walking down the stairs. "Everyone hide now! They're coming!" I shouted quietly. Closing the lights out, I hid behind a table with Lacus next to me.

"Athrun where are you taking me?" I heard Cagalli's voice ask.

"To the dinner room."

I heard her laugh and say, "So why must I have my eyes close. I seen the dinning room before."

"Yes I know. Don't worry, your going to like it." Athrun replied.

A moment later I heard a door open and two pair of foot steps walked in. Waiting for Athrun to turn on the light I heard him whisper, "You may open them."

"I can't see anything Athrun. Turn on the light." Cagalli said.

I could hear the laughter as he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Athrun, turn them on." Cagalli answered angrily.

"You heard her, she wants the lights on." Athrun shouted out loud.

"Athrun?"

Just then the lights came on and everyone in the room including me, jumped out and yelled surprised.

Looking around surprised, Cagalli walked over towards Lacus and me. "Kira what is this for?"

"You don't remember?"

Shaking her head I smiled. Hugging her gently I whispered gently in her ear, "Today is the day of our birth little sister."

Stepping away, Cagalli's hands flew to her mouth. "I can't believe I totally forgot about it!"

I watched as Athrun came behind and held her close. "I suppose you been so worried over you know what." he said winking at her.

"Worried over what?" I asked.

But then out of no where, Cagalli's face went from shock to anger. "Who are you calling little sister Kira! I'm the older twin."

Laughing I nodded. "I totally forgot about that."

Then she smiled. Taking my hand into hers, she placed it over her stomach. Watching her closely I asked, "What are you doing?"

"So I was right." I heard Lacus say.

Totally confused, I continued to wait. "Kira, my twin brother. Younger twin brother. My present for you is this."

"What is it?" I asked still confused.

"Your going to become a uncle Kira."

Looking down, I analyzed what she had just said. Everything finally coming together I quickly hugged her. "Congratulations Cagalli." Looking up I shook hands with Athrun. "I'm happy for both of you. For this baby."

"Thank you Kira," Athrun responded.

"You guys I can't believed it worked!" a voice shouted. Looking around I spotted Dearka and the rest of the gang.

"What worked?" Cagalli asked.

"The plan," Miriallia responded walking beside Dearka.

"What plan?" Cagalli asked again.

Looking at Athrun, I knew we were dead men. Before we had a chance to back away, a hand shot out to grab a hold of us. "Both of you stay," Cagalli demanded.

"Hasn't Zala told you yet." Yzak asked, also appearing.

Shaking head no, she waited.

"Athrun had devised this whole party on his own." Sai answered also appearing.

"Where are you guys popping up from?" I mumbled under my voice.

"And how would this plan of his have worked?" Cagalli asked.

"That's easy to answer. There were three phases." Lacus replied.

"Lacus!" both Athrun and I shouted together. Smiling she continued.

"Phase one was to get you out of the house. So Athrun had some of the councils from Orb set up a pointless meeting to distract you out of the house. While I set up here for the party."

"Oh really?" Cagalli asked curiously.

Looking towards Athrun, I noticed he had become quite pale.

"Phase two was my part." Kisaka said appearing from the side.

"Kisaka? You were part of this?" Cagalli asked surprisingly.

"Yes, Athrun came to be about week ago and told me about his plan. The only reason why I had agreed was because I was worried about you well being."

"Thank you for worrying Kisaka." Cagalli said, hugging her old guardian. "Thank you for that talk as well."

"Then came phase three," Athrun inserted.

Cagalli turned around to face Athrun and waited for him to continue. "Phase three was having you come home and surprise you. But after talking to Kisaka and Kira I realized we needed to talk to one another before that."

Nodding her head, Cagalli agreed.

Smiling I asked, "So your not mad then?"

Turning around to face me, Cagalli smiled and replied sweetly, "Of course not. I'm surprised. Especially considering the fact I forgot about our birthday. I appreciate it a lot."

"Happy Birthday Cagalli," I replied.

Giving me a tight hug, Cagalli said, "Happy Birthday Kira."

………………………………..............................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

Stepping outside onto the balcony, I dragged Athrun to the ledge.

"This sure has been a crazy day," I said looking up.

"Yeah it has. Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"If I hadn't down this, I don't think we would have to worried about the other wanting to leave the other issue." Athrun replied looking down.

Taking hold of his face, I brought it up. "I'm grateful you did it. I haven't had so much fun in ages. I also think this made our relationship much stronger as well. Thank you."

Smiling gently, Athrun slowly moved his lips closer to mine. But he stopped when he was a centimeter away. "Promise me something," he said.

"What?" I asked, wanting so badly to kiss him.

"Don't keep anymore secrets. Or else I have to devise a whole new plan to get it out of you."

Laughing gently I said, "Deal,"

Before he could lean closer to kiss me, I moved away. Looking at me surprised, I smiled.

"You also have to promise me something."

"What?" he asked waiting patiently.

"Don't you ever leave me or this child of ours."

Looking at me seriously, he leaned in and kissed me. After a minute later he pulled away, leaving me feeling dazzle.

"Deal," he replied, taking me into his arms.

"So did you complete phase 3?" I asked quietly.

"Affirmative," he responded, taking my lips again for another kiss.

……………………………….................................................................................

Author's Note:

FINISHED!!! Lols, I'm glad I finally got it down. Considering this is probably one of the most longest chapter I ever written. So I hope you like the ending as much as I did.

****

SEQUEL:

Okay, when checking reviews I noticed many of you said the sequel sounded like it was going to be sad and depressing. But I can assure you that it wouldn't be anything like that. Yes it's going to be sad at the beginning, but rest assure what I have done as plot, I think you going to like it. It will have a happy ending! Lols, might take awhile, but I thought I would teach the characters lessons about life and love. The sequel will involve other characters from Gundam Seed, but in the end, it will still be a AxC story.

Here is a summary for those who didn't see it before:

__

"Minister Zala killed in Bombing"

The morning's newspaper read, as Cagalli Zala world turned upside down. Only a few hours ago did she drag herself away from the disaster, bleeding and confused. Yet it could have been a lifetime ago - because now the world believes she is died. Including her husband.

Before Cagalli is able to reach her husband, the bomber strikes again. Killing innocent people. Realizing that he's bent on wiping out the witnesses to his crime, she must hide. Without money and ID, she becomes Ash Yula, hiding in a homeless shelter. Knowing it's too dangerous to go home.

Meanwhile, her husband, Athrun Zala, realized his running for senate in PLANT caused him to be away from his wife during the accident. After years of reassuring that the world was becoming a safer place, he finally grasp nothing. Not even a promising career in politics - is worth it without her by his side and their daughters.

Franticly he searches for anyone who was with Cagalli before the blast. But instead, he finds something or someone much more important.

****

Also here are some key things that you will encounter during the story:

-Athrun and Cagalli's child will be about seven years of age, her name is yet to be determine.

-As a request, I have consider by _Pan-d-elyen-p-nut _that through out Cagalli's journey, she will met the child of Murrue and Mwu. (I will later explain what happens to the child and how he ended up on the streets n he will be about 14 years of age n his name is yet to be determine as well)

-New characters will be introduced

-Nicol's father will be the one who is trying to destroy Athrun's career.

-Cagalli will learn how people less unfortunate live and will try to help them along trying to keep alive.

-Couples would be :

1) Athrun/Cagalli

2) Kira/Lacus

3) Dearka/Mirallia

4) Murrue/Mwu (Mwu is dead but it will revolve around their past/ lost child)

5) Yzak/new character

Also if some of you have noticed my grammar isn't the best and I try to catch it but grammar and I never got along. So if any of you are willing to revise the chapters then I would be forever grateful.

So please tell me what you think. I'm going to add a either a epilogue to help motivate the sequel. Or start the sequel with a prologue relating back to PHASES 1-2-3

Now I also need your help. I have no idea what I'm going to call it. So if you have any ideas what-so-ever I would appreciate it.

Just so you know, I got the idea to write the sequel from a book I just finish reading, called Finding Mary Blaine by Jodi Thomas. I got the idea of the plot from there, but the way the story will flow is going to be different. Some ideas are going to be from it however. But I would suggest reading the book. It's one of my favorites.

SO WHEN YOU DO REVIEW PLEASE:

-Tell me what you thought about the ending

-Tell me what you think about the sequel

-Tell me if you have any ideas about the title of the sequel

-And should there be a epilogue to the story or wait and do a prologue

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

I also want to say thank you to:

__

1) kiralacus  
2) Hikari-Kawaii  
3) wHiTe eLaNoR  
4) Mana1235

5) taekmkm

6) NickeyWhite2

7) cheerful-pinkstar

8) Lomiothiel

9) klyukaizer

10) Lady Light

11) Pan-d-elyenP-nut

12) Jingle Bells

13) kagaribi

14) Schwartz Schutz()  
15) yami()

16) sakura()  
17) Water Lily2

****

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it a lot!


End file.
